Ribbon Dancer
Ribbon Dancers, also known as Christmas Dragons '10, were released for three days starting Christmas of 2010 with a limit of two per scroll. They are a female-only breed of dragon. The release began Christmas Day, 2010, and continued though to December 28th (11:59:59 PM Dec 27th), dropping exclusively in the cave. Although the cave could be emptied out, no other types of eggs appeared during this time. They are expected to only be able to reproduce the week surrounding Christmas Day, though still breed with other males and produce the male's breed of egg during the rest of the year. It is therefore implied the only time you can get a Ribbon Dancer egg is during Christmas time when Ribbon Dancers will be able to be bred again. They are classed as rare. Background Canon The concept creator and spriter, LadyLyzar, provided some detailed information on the dragons and their behavior: : "Ribbon Dancers have very small reflective scales, which are nearly invisible unless viewing them up close. This contributes to their bright, nearly mirror-like luster. They are active only on clear moonlit nights, and are strictly herbrivores '(sic). Moonlight reflects off their bright scales and ribbons, which dazzles and confuses predators that would otherwise be attracted by their bright colors.'' : The "ribbons" trailing from their backs and tails are actually elongated hollow flaps of skin, covered with the same type of fine scales as the rest of their bodies. When the ribbons strike each other, they make a metallic tinkling sound similar to wind chimes. : Each Ribbon Dancer has a unique dance that she performs when she greets another Ribbon Dancer. This helps them identify each other. Large flocks of these dragons greeting one another is quite a sight to behold, due to their reflective bodies and jingling ribbons. : When a Ribbon Dancer moves into an area, she actively seeks out the lairs of other dragons and leaves behind a gift of some kind -- usually a gold object from her hoard -- as a peace offering. With the gift, she always leaves behind one of her "ribbons" so that the other dragons will know her scent." --LadyLyzar LadyLyzar "Merry Christmas, Surprise!", DragCave Forums, Dec 28, 2010, accessed December 29, 2010. Official Dragon Description Adult: ''Christmas dragons are a very mysterious breed. They are only seen during winter, and even then it is hard to catch a glimpse of one. They are responsible for the general cheer that spreads during the holidays. In essence, they are the 'Spirits of Christmas. Mature hatchling: Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It's very festively colored. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing. '' Hatchling: ''Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It's very festively colored. Egg: This egg shines like a holiday ribbon. Sprite Artist(s) *LadyLyzar (Egg, Hatchling, Adult) LadyLyzar "Merry Christmas, Surprise!", DragCave Forums, Dec 25, 2010, accessed December 28, 2010. Sprites 'Ribbon Dancer (Christmas '10) Series: ' → → → Spriter-exclusive version: → → → Notes Category:Dragon Types Category:Rare Dragons Category:Holiday